tetragramfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zakazy używania imienia Bożego
Zakaz wymawiania i usuwanie imienia Bożego - przykłady zakazu używania i usuwania imienia Bożego. Judaizm - w naszej erze - nawiązując do przykazania: "Nie będziesz wzywał imienia Boga twego, '''Jahwe' do czczych rzeczy, gdyż Jahwe nie pozostawi bezkarnie tego, który wzywa Jego imienia do czczych rzeczy"'' (Wj 20,7; BT) - zakazał daremnego wymawiania tego imienia. Talmudyczny traktat Sanhedrin ostrzegał, że nie ma udziału w przyszłym świecie ten, kto wymówi imię. Dosłowne przestrzeganie tego zakazu spowodowało, że nie są znane samogłoski, których używano do pierwotnej wymowy. (Sposób wymowy był znany aż do roku 70 n.e. ale tylko wyższym kapłanom, po to aby arcykapłan mógł zwokalizować to imię w święto Jom Kipur, czemu towarzyszyła prostracja wszystkich zgromadzonych w Świątyni Jerozolimskiej). W rabinicznym judaizmie zakaz wymawiania imienia JHWH jest nadal rygorystycznie przestrzegany. Chanina ben Teradion żydowski uczony z II w. n.e., według Talmudu "kara stosu spotkała go za to, że wymawiał w całości Imię". "U starożytnych Żydów dziewięć liter alfabetu hebrajskiego służyło do przedstawienia liczb od jednego do dziewięciu. Dziewięć innych liter służyło do przedstawienia dziesiątek, od dziesięciu do dziewięćdziesięciu. Trzeci zestaw dziewięciu liter reprezentował setki, od stu do dziewięciuset. (...) Posługiwanie się literami alfabetu do oznaczania liczb miało ciekawe następstwa. Litery składające się na liczbę złożoną mogą przypadkowo utworzyć jakieś słowo. W tych wypadkach znaczenie owego słowa może mieć wpływ nawet na użycie danych liczebników. Na przykład według rachuby hebrajskiej liczbę piętnaście należałoby zapisać znakami יה, czyli dziesięć i pięć. Są to jednak pierwsze dwie litery słowa יהוה. Ponieważ prawo żydowskie zabraniało używania imienia Bożego nadaremno, więc Żydzi woleli zapisywać liczbę piętnaście jako טו, dziewięć i sześć." (Irving Adler A New Look at Arithmetic). Profesor Georg Howard w Biblical Archaeology Review z marca 1978 roku wspomina o „''słynnym fragmencie tekstu rabinicznego (Talmud Szabbat 13.5'')”, który „''omawia problem niszczenia tekstów heretyckich (do których widocznie zaliczono też księgi żydowsko-chrześcijańskie)”. „Teksty heretyckie zawierały imię Boże i całkowite zniszczenie ich oznaczałoby też zniszczenie imienia Bożego”. „Usunięcie tetragramu prawdopodobnie wytworzyło klimat teologiczny odmienny od tego, jaki panował w okresie nowotestamentowym z pierwszego stulecia. Bóg Żydów, którego zawsze starannie odróżniano od wszystkich innych bogów przez posługiwanie się Jego hebrajskim imieniem, teraz — po opuszczeniu tetragramu — utracił część wyróżniającej go odrębności”.'' Według Nowego Testamentu (w przekładzie Nowej Ery) Jezus Chrystus nie ustosunkował się do obowiązującego wówczas zakazu wymawiania tetragramu, m.in. czytając pewnego razu w szabat Księgę Izajasza (Iz 61:1-2) bez zastępowania imienia Jahwe (Jehowa) na Adonai. (Łk 4:16-21). W okresie nazizmu kościołom protestanckim w niektórych częściach Niemiec zabroniono używać wyrazu Jehova (''[http://www.jehowa-biblioteka.com/galeria/index.php?i=378.png ''New York Herald Tribune z 20.11.1938]). W ostatnich latach coraz więcej tłumaczy usuwa z przekładów osobiste imię prawdziwego Boga, choć pozostawia imiona takich pogańskich bóstw, jak Baal czy Moloch (Ks. Wyjścia 3:15; Ks. Jeremiasza 32:35). W pewnym znanym przekładzie albańskim w Ewangelii według Mateusza 6:9 oraz Jana 17:6, 26 greckie wyrażenie oznaczające „twoje Boga imię” oddano przez „''ty”'', jak gdyby w tych wersetach nie było wzmianki o żadnym imieniu. A w The New English Bible oraz Today’s English Version usunięto z Psalmu 83:18 nie tylko imię Boga, ale też wszelkie wzmianki o tym, że ma On imię. Chociaż większość starszych przekładów Starego Testamentu na różne języki zawiera imię Boże, w nowszych tłumaczeniach na ogół się je pomija lub wymienia jedynie w przypisach. Odnosi się to zarówno do przekładów na język angielski, jak i na wiele języków używanych w Europie, Afryce, Ameryce Południowej, Indiach i na wyspach Pacyfiku. Tłumacze przekładający Biblię na niektóre języki afrykańskie posuwają się jeszcze dalej. Nie poprzestają na zastąpieniu imienia Bożego biblijnymi tytułami, jak Bóg czy Pan, lecz wstawiają imiona wzięte z miejscowych wierzeń religijnych. W pewnym przekładzie Nowego Testamentu i Psalmów na język zuluski, wydanym w 1986 roku, tytułu Bóg (uNkulunkulu) użyto zamiennie z osobistym imieniem (uMvelinqangi) odnoszonym przez Zulusów do ‛wielkiego przodka, któremu oddaje się cześć przez człowieczych przodków’. Jak podano w czasopiśmie The Bible Translator z października 1992 roku, w przygotowywanym przekładzie na język czewa, mającym nosić nazwę Buku Loyera, tłumacze w miejsce osobistego imienia Jehowa wprowadzili imię Czauta. Dalej wyjaśniono, iż Czauta to „''Bóg, którego ludzie ''zawsze znali i czcili”. Jednakże wielu z nich oddaje też cześć rzekomym duchom zmarłych. W roku 1978 wszyscy prenumeratorzy miesięcznika The Jewish Observer - organu prasowego Żydów ortodoksyjnych - otrzymali kartkę pocztową, na której przeczytali: "Wprawdzie niezmiennie unikamy drukowania imienia Bożego w pełnej postaci — zarówno w artykułach redakcyjnych, jak i w ogłoszeniach — niestety wskutek godnego pożałowania błędu drukarskiego imię Boże wypisane hebrajskimi literami ['יהוה'] znalazło się w ogłoszeniu reklamującym ''Art Scroll Tehillim na ostatniej stronie wrześniowego wydania J.O. Observer". Przypomniano też czytelnikom, by ''"traktowali tę stronę z należytym szacunkiem". Komentarz z gazety New York Times podkreśla, że to znaczy, iż "gorszącej stronicy należy w końcu sprawić pogrzeb". W latach 70. XX w. kalwiński Holenderski Kościół Reformowany usunął z swego przekładu Biblii w języku afrykanerskim w RPA imię Jehovah. Ponadto od roku 1970 nie umieszczono go już w ich śpiewniku oraz katechizmie. Zamieniono również tablicę na kamieniu węgielnym budynku tego kościoła w Paarl, gdzie pierwotnie – od 1904 r. było imię Jehovah – na tablicę ze słowem PAN (Die Here). Imienia Bożego nie należy wymawiać; zapisywać można je co najwyżej w formie '''JHWH' i czytać „Pan”. Takiej treści zalecenie ogłoszono w katolickim czasopiśmie ''Comnuovi tempi. Była to odpowiedź na petycję w 1986 roku „Stowarzyszenia Przyjaźni Chrześcijańsko-Żydowskiej” z Rzymu, podpisaną przez wybitnych teologów i uczonych zarówno katolickich, jak też żydowskich. Domagano się w niej, aby „wydawcy oraz redaktorzy gazet i czasopism” przestali się posługiwać imieniem „''Jahwe”, ponieważ jest to praktyka „gorsząca dla Żydów, którzy uważają, iż imienia Bożego nie wolno wypowiadać”. Wspomniane stowarzyszenie wyjaśnia, że apel ten opiera się na „''starodawnej tradycji żydowskiej”, której „''przestrzega się bez przerwy aż do dziś dnia”.'' Jak podały 11 września 2008 media, watykańska Kongregacja ds. Kultu Bożego i Dyscypliny Sakramentów na polecenie papieża Benedykta XVI wydała dyrektywę o wycofaniu z tekstów liturgicznych, pieśni kościelnych i modlitw oraz z tekstów i przekładów biblijnych imienia Jahwe, a zamiast tego zaleciła używanie słowa Pan, jako odpowiednika żydowskiego słowa Adonai zgodnie z tradycyjną nauką judaizmu. W dyrektywie tej skrytykowano "praktykę wypowiadania Imienia Boga" w liturgii (Watykan zmienia imię Boga) ([http://tygodnik.onet.pl:80/32,0,14558,bog_bez_imienia,artykul.html Bóg bez imienia – Wiara – Tygodnik Powszechny]). ''Waszyngtoński ''Catholic sporządził listę pieśni kościelnych na indeksie. Większość z nich rozpoczynają słowa: Będę chwalił '''Jahwe' (I will Bless Yahweh)' 'czy' '''Jesteś blisko '''Jahwe' (You are near Yahweh). Ojciec Ronald E.Brassard z jednej z waszyngtońskich parafii wypowiadając się na łamach ''Catholic ''podkreśla, że' '"decyzja Papieża nawiązuje do tradycji Starego Testamentu i jest dobra. Pokazuje, bowiem wielką wrażliwość Kościoła Katolickiego na naszych Braci Żydów.".'' Opinia Benedykta XVI : Z samej swej istoty Bóg jest tylko jeden. Dlatego nie może On wejść w świat bóstw jako jedno z wielu innych. Nie może mieć imienia pośród innych imion. Toteż odpowiedź Boga zawiera w sobie zarazem odmowę i zgodę. Bóg mówi o sobie po prostu: "Jestem, Który Jestem". On jest – nic więcej. Ta odpowiedź jest imieniem i nim nie jest. Dlatego było rzeczą zupełnie słuszną, że w Izraelu tego samookreślenia Boga, którego dopatrywano się w słowie "'YHWH'", nie wypowiadano i nie degradowano go do jednego spośród wielu imion bóstw. I źle się stało, że w nowych przekładach Biblii, to imię, które dla Izraela było tajemnicze i niewyrażalne, pisze się tak, jak każde inne i w ten sposób tajemnicę Boga, który nie ma ani obrazów, ani wypowiadanych imion, ściągnięto do poziomu zwyczajnej rzeczy z domeny powszechnej historii religii. (Jezus z Nazaretu, Joseph Ratzinger, 2007, ss. 126-127, ISBN 978-83-60725-22-1) Die Benedikt Bibel Paradoksalnie w Die Benedikt Bibel (niemiecki, wyd. 2007) imię w formie Jahwe występuje w Wj 6:3. (Die Benedikt Bibel Zum Festtag des Heiligen Benedikt gewidmet Papst Benedikt XVI – im Jahr seines 80. Geburtstages Die Bibel – Die Heilige Schrift des Alten und Neuen Bundes – Vollständige deutsche Ausgabe''; Freiburg – Basel – Wien: Herder; 2007).''